kittyquest_wikifandomcom_es-20200213-history
RULES
KITTYQUEST WIKI Versión en español It is played on the computer on a virtual board. Initially there is capacity for four Kittyavatars. Each of them can be guided by several players. Draw Group of three Group of four you can start in any white box on the board, ask if these are in this type of boxes. The mission of the game is to rescue a captured princess. See the introduction. If this is not achieved, there are other secondary objectives. The game would be won by the one with the most points. These are indicated on the scoreboard. For all purposes the director is the referee and driver of the game, his decisions must be obeyed by the rest of the players, given that neutrality is assumed. In the event that there is any contingency not specified in the regulations or a situation that is subject to ambiguity or confusion in its interpretation, the director or judge will decide what should be done, based on jurisprudence. You can count on assistants to help you direct the game in special cases. These decisions could be different for other items depending on the director unless it is included in the regulation. The Judge will also be in charge of asking the questions and choosing the keys of stones and mission of the teams. He/she is supposed to be totally neutral with respect to the different participants although he/she can go against any of them if he/she has occasion, using his/her minions or other tactics of the game. Players agree to accept the rules by agreeing to play. As previously indicated, if the agreed time elapses or the game cannot be finished without achieving the main objective, the winner will be decided according to the points obtained. The way to add points is: •'Obtaining stones' • Killing enemies or Kittyesbirros: (how to fight) monsters, elementals or Kittydemons, Kittyzombies, etc. • The value of each one is specified in the score • A primary objective is to answer questions when visiting the boxes marked with questions, in this way get a cool card, if the question fails, a dodgy card must be chosen, these cards can be of various types, the game director will clarify their usefulness and how many of each type can be owned at the same time. • By eliminating a rival player, 500 points are lost per unsupported. But they can take their belongings. • Every time they kill you, you lose everything except what the rules indicate and subtract 500 points. Except with the Kittyresurrection letter that allows you to come back to life with the same values and belongings you had when you were killed. If another player had killed you, I should eliminate you again to achieve it in a definitive way. • To free the princess, 5000 points will be added and victory in the game. Other scores and bonuses are indicated during the game •Players can be individual or have several people, up to a limit of four. We define the player as each of the Kittyavatares that participate in the game regardless of the people who make up the team that uses it. They can be Kittywitch or Kittywarriors. They will have three initial basic scores, skill points, life points and luck points. None may exceed their initial values unless directed by the judge. Players can ally each other against others, but they cannot help answering questions. They can exchange cards and objects (never kittyspell) but not give them away. • Skill points, to start each player will be given the possibility to know their points to the fight and skill tests in three possible ways: • For the Kittywitch roll 1 dice and add 6 to the obtained • For the Kittywarriors roll 2 dice and add 8. • Life points that represent your strength and endurance, if reduced to zero the kittyavatar dies. It will proceed in a similar way. Only that the options are: • The conservative, initially grants 12 life points • The medium risk, throw a dice and add 9 points to the obtained • The high risk, throw two dice and add 5 to the result • Very high risk throw three dice and add 3 to the result. • In this way we have that in option B a maximum of 15 and a minimum of 9 can be achieved. With option C the maximum would be 19 and the minimum of 7. And with option D the maximum would become 21 and the minimum 6. • Luck points. This value will have a moderate option to start with 10 points. A risk throwing a dice and adding 6 to the result. One of high risk, throwing two dice and adding 3 to the result or one of very high risk throwing three dice. This value will be important when you have the option to test if you are lucky or you are instructed to do so. • Each time you try your luck, you will subtract 1 point from its value, since the more you trust it, the more chances you will have it to fail you. For example, if you make a bad roll of dice to move you can try your luck to roll one of them again. But you won't be able to try your luck in case you want to change a dice roll for fighting or try the same luck or skill. You can also try to get rid of the effects of a dodgy letter or if this same card asks you to try it. Against magical enemies you can only try your luck if you have an object or special kittyspell like an amulet Kittyquest dice. • Players may choose different options for attack and / or life. For example, in attack they may choose option A, to calculate life they prefer C and in luck they opt for B. Initial scores cannot be changed with procedures such as trying luck or any bonus permanently unless the Director of the game or game indicate otherwise. • To start the game, lots will be drawn with a previous roll of the two dice, the highest number wins, (here it is also not worth trying the luck since the game has not yet officially started) in case of a tie they would proceed to roll those That would have tied. Then in turns, both dice will be rolled to move in the case of the Kittywarriors, only one in the case of the Kittywitch. It will be possible to start in the blank boxes of the board that is desired by each player and not in other places, not having the appropriate cards or stones yet. If two or more players wanted to start in it, they would draw money by throwing dice, winning who gets the highest score. You can start directly above the question if it fails, in the next turn you will not be able to return to that same question, or chest IMPORTANT NOTICE All this will be noted, as well as the chronicle of the game in the Kittysheet adventure. • If you forget that you have a certain card, object, skill or kittychizo and it is not used, it will be as if it was not possessed. For example, if a Kittyavatar has a shield and is attacked by a bow, if he does not show the shield and declares that he is protected with it, he cannot avoid any damage caused by the arrows. It will happen the same if you have offensive weapons and forget to use them, kittyspell, etc. You must write down the cards, weapons, objects and other items you have. The judge is not obliged nor does it have the mission to remind each player what things he has, being able to do so only if he considers it convenient for the development of the game. Yes, the director will watch so that each participant does not exceed the maximum number of cards or objects 4 in each case of not receiving other indications in the game. The other players should also be attentive to that in their own interest to avoid being cheated. Curiosities Strange things which happened during the game. Versión en español